Surgically placed sutures are frequently used in many different surgical procedures. Exemplary procedures include closing an open section of blood vessel to secure placement of tubes for cardiopulmonary bypass and implantation of a prosthetic device within the heart. In such procedures, different suture types and suture patterns are often used, such as purse string sutures, mattress sutures, running sutures, and others. Conventionally, at the end of such a procedure, the two free ends of each suture are tied together in a knot to secure the suture in place.